Midnight Sun
Summary Wolfstar has become leader after the death of Lionstar, and a new evil lurks the forest. Briskfur, a fellow warrior is facing some tough decisions, that depend on many. Koby, a loner, is becoming more close to Sunclan. Will he leave his twolegs and join Sunclan? Will Briskfur make a wrong choice with Starclan? Will the evil take over? Find out in the new digital novel by Theo Wolf, based on the series of Warrior Cats by Erin Hunter: MIDNIGHT SUN! Chapter 1 Wolfstar sighed. He couldn't even get a wink of sleep. He was thinking about Lionstar. His mentor, his hero, his leader. He was like his father after his mother died. And now, he was gone. Just like that. Forever. And now, the whole clan was on Wolfstar's shoulders. He would soon go to the Stonecave, to recieve his 9 lives. He remembered how Lionstar lost his last life, fighting off the rogue Deathclan leader, Tiger, defending the whole clan with his life. "Hello, Wolf''star''," meowed Rainfall, entering the den, putting emphasis on the 'star', to congratulate him. Her melodic voice filled Wolfstar's thoughts, making him forget all the grief inside his aching mind. "I brought you something to eat," she mewed, through a mouthful of vole. She dropped it at his paws. "Thanks," he muttered, not in a great mood. Rainfall sensed his greif, and her face turned a little more serious. "It's okay. Lionstar was a great leader, and we all miss him, but grieving him will only make our lives harder. He's fine now," Rainfall said in a gentle tone. Wolfstar nodded and pretended to be moved by her words, only until she left the den, her tail held high, her paws touched the ground like feathers. Usually he liked to see Rainfall, but he wanted to be alone now. Wolfstar sighed again. "Maybe some hunting will get my mind off things. Maybe I can think who I will assign deputy," he thought. He shakily got up and padded out of his den. He padded over to Blackcloud, who was his most reliable warrior. He was gratefully munching on a shrew. "Blackcloud," he called. Blackcloud immediately left his shrew and stumbled up. He quickly wiped his face off and padded over. "He really wants me to pick him as deputy," thought Wolfstar. "Yes, Wolfstar?" asked Blackcloud, standing tall and strong. "I am heading out hunting. You are in charge while I'm gone," meowed Wolfstar. A grin swiped his face. He liked to be in charge. "Yes," said Blackcloud, in a serious tone. Wolfstar padded out of the clearing, lost in his thoughts again. He almost didn't even notice Nightkit pop his head out of the clearing and say, "Hello Wolfstar!" Wolfstar nodded to him and smiled. He liked to see kits growing up. He stepped outside the camp and paused. He scented the brisk leaf-bare air. A cold wind brewed from the east, sending a shiver up his spine. He headed out toward the Slithering Stones. Usually he wouldn't hunt there, but there were no adders at this time of year. He was padding through the lush undergrowth of ferns and bramble. He scented the air. There was another cat's scent nearby. "Fresh, too," he thought. He spun around. Not too far away, there was a cat heading to the camp. He ran over to him and pounced on his back, digging his claw's deep into the cat's flesh. Wolfstar could almost recognize the scent, until the cat flung him off, and turned around, hissing. His hiss immiaditely calmed as he recognized Wolfstar. "Koby!" exclaimed Wolfstar recogizing his old friend. Koby was a loner on the edge of Sunclan territory, and they had worked together many times before. "How are you?" "I'm great, Wolfblaze, but there's something else we need to talk about," he said in a very secretive and serious voice. "Well actually, it's Wolfstar," he said, with a sense of pride. Koby's expression calmed again. "Congratulations!" he mewed. His face darkened again. "But, I have a very important message for you." He paused. He gulped. "Tiger has an army of rogue cats to come and attack Sunclan." Chapter 2 Wolfstar was filled with shock. "You're serious? How many cats?! When will they attack?!" he meowed with panic. "I don't know..." Koby addmitted. "But since all the times you've helped us out with other cats, Lightning and I will fight by your side." Wolfstar was grateful. He remembered the time when Deathclan tried to capture Lightning and Koby, and he had helped them out. "How do you know?" he asked. Koby's voice was shaky. "You know, their territory is next to my twoleg's nest. I wanted to tick them off, so I walked into their territory. I overheard the leader and his warriors discussing the allies he made, and how he was going to take over your territory," he said, and quivered. Wolfstar's eyes widened with terror. "We must tell the clan, come!" he said as he sprinted as fast as his paws could take him. Koby closely followed the muscular Sunclan leader. The two cats burst into the camp. Wolfstar worriedly rushed to the Bigstone, and didn't even return the hello to Featherwish. Shocked murmurs echoed through the room at the sight of the loner, which many clan cats didn't like. Wolfstar bounded onto the Bigstone. He recited the meeting call very quickly. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come meet us under the Bigstone for a clan meeting," he murmured loudly. The other cats nervously padded over and curiously sat down. The other cats emerged from their dens, worried. Koby sat down next to the Bigstone, looking out at the clan, knowing some of them might not make it through this rogue attack. Once the cats were all seated, and looking at him with wide eyes, he began. "I have been warned by my close friend, Koby, that we are going to be attacked by rogues." The crowd burst into shocked whispers. "How do you know he's telling the truth?" called out Rippleshadow. The whispers hushed and waited for Wolfstar's response. Koby's face filled with hurt and disgust. "Well, he has helped us before, and I don't think he would lie to someone who could rip out his fur." Koby turned his head to Wolfstar, full of surprise. But Wolfstar's expression was just a friendly grin. "And, he has offered to help us fight Tiger. He is also an arch enemy of Deathclan." More interested and shocked murmurs rippled through the clan. "How do you know he's not planning to help Deathclan?" Rippleshadow burst out again. "Oh, shut up," mewed Rainfall, rolling her eyes. "That, only time will tell," meowed Wolfstar. Koby's face filled with sorrow as Wolfstar didn't completely trust him. Wolfstar nodded and leaped off the Bigstone. The crowd murmured all the way back to their dens. Wolfstar turned to Koby, who was staring at the floor. "Koby." Koby looked up. "Go to your home and get some rest, and come back in the morning with Lightning," he ordered. Koby nodded and hurried out of the camp, just as the last of the flickering sun faded beyond the horizon. Chapter 3 Wolfstar awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed. He had dreamt of catching a deer and putting it in the fresh-kill pile. He yawned and clumsily got up. He stretched his muscles, and fell down again. He let out a smicker. He got back up and padded out of the leader's den. He strided over to the fresh-kill and licked his lips. He picked a vole, and started padding back to the den. He was two fox-lengths away, when Stormcloud, the medicine cat, crossed his path. "Hello, Wolfstar. Are you ready to go to the Stonecave?" she asked. Wolfstar dropped his vole and jumped up. "I forgot! I haven't recieved my nine lives yet!" "Yes, today is the day." "Uh... are we leaving right now?" he asked. "We had better," meowed Stormcloud. "And you better pick your deputy before we leave." "Starclan! I forgot about that too!" he exclaimed, wondering how he had forgotten about something he anticipated so much. Stormcloud purred with amusement. "You had better hurry." Wolfstar nodded and rushed over to the Bigstone. He leaped onto the mossy surface. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come join us under the Bigstone for a clan meeting." The cats of Sunclan all padded out of their dens, a smidge angry that their morning meal was being disturbed. But anyway, they sat under the rock and looked expectantly at their muscular, tortoiseshell pelted leader. "In a few moments, I am leaving for the Stonecave to recieve my nine lives," he began. "But before, there is something I must do." He paused. "I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice." The crowd all nervously stiffened up and strained their ears. They knew where he was going with this. "The new deputy of Sunclan is..," he didn't even know who to choose, he hadn't thought about it much. "... Blackcloud." Blackcloud wiped a huge grin on his face. Skyheart, the one who everyone thought would be appointed deputy, fell over himself in disbelief. His younger brother was deputy! Before Skyheart could say anything, Wolfstar hopped off the Bigstone. The crowd started cheering Blackcloud's name. Once the voices died down, Wolfstar called over his black pelted deputy. He ran over, full of pride. "Yes, Wolfstar?" "I am leaving now, you are in charge." Blackcloud nodded and bounded off. Stormcloud appeared at Wolfstar's side. "We must go, but I need to fetch some herbs first," she mewed in a sparkling tone. Wolfstar nodded and sat down to wait. Skyheart approached Wolfstar breathing heavily, with tense muscles. Wolfstar prepared himself for the bomb of Skyheart's fury to be set off. "How can Blackcloud ''be the deputy!? He's so not ready for this!" complained Skyheart in a harsh tone. Deep down, Wolfstar knew he was right. Blackcloud is a great warrior and friend, but sometimes he can act like a kit. "I,.. I'm sorry Skyheart, but Blackcloud has been showing himself to be a great fighter and hunter," he said, not knowing what else to say. "Blackcloud?! A good fighter?! He fights like an apprentice! You are a mouse-brain!" exclaimed Skyheart. "I knew when you were declared leader, the clan would become a terror," he muttered to himself. "Hey!" Wolfstar yelled. Now he was fuming red. He could just rip him into shreds. He was so tempted to give Skyheart a nice scar on his muzzle. "Get back to your den now, and I never want to hear about this again!" "Yes, Wolfstar," Skyheart muttered in a sarcastic tone. That's when Wolfstar noticed that everyone around the clearing was watching what just happened. Except for Blackcloud, thankfully. "Okay..." said Stormcloud, interrupting the silence. "We should go," she mewed. Wolfstar nodded, still red. The two cats padded out of the camp and into the sparkling sun of the dawn sky. Chapter 4 Wolfstar and Stormcloud were strolling through the beautifully coloured, lush forest. The sun was shimmering against the wet blaket of water on the top of the small pond. An eagle's cry echoed above the vast forest. Wolfstar looked up. The eagle was soaring up against the blue sky. "What was that?" Stormcloud suddenly mewed, interrupting his thoughts. "What was what?" asked Wolfstar, still admiring the beautiful territory he was born and raised on. "That... noise!" she exclaimed. "I'm sure it was nothing," meowed Wolfstar, only giving her half his attention. Stormcloud shook her head and they kept walking in the direction of the Stonecave. The would have to go through the Basking Rocks, and past the Twisted Tree to get to the legendary cave. A small twig snapped and Wolfstar heard a snarl. "There it was again!" shuddered Stormcloud, moving closer to Wolfstar. "I hear it too," hissed Wolfstar. The two warriors were back to back, constantly scenting the air, and looking for the mystery noise. ''"It's a rogue!" exclaimed Wolfstar. He felt he was being watched. He spun around, to see two amber eyes gazing at him from within the bramble. "Reveal yourself!" he hissed, showing his strong jaws. The rogue stepped out of the bush, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" Wolfstar harshly demanded. The rogue didn't say anything. He snarled and pounced on Wolfstar, digging his hooked claws deep into his flesh. The deep cut drew blood and Wolfstar yowled. He shook his fur and flung the rogue off. He bared his teeth, and the first drop of blood trickled down his muzzle and dripped onto the rough ground. Wolfstar pounced onto the rogue, and Stormcloud followed after, biting into the rogue's hind leg. The rogue yowled in pain and struggled out of the lock. He spat in disgust before sprinting away. Wolfstar was panting. He turned to Stormcloud. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, but you aren't," mewed Stormcloud. "Let's get back to camp. The nine lives can wait." The two cats painfully padded back toward the camp. Wolfstar's shoulder was throbbing. He was still bleeding. "Stormcloud," he said, when they were halfway home. "My shoulder really hurts. Is there any cobwebs around here?" he asked summoning all his breath. Stormcloud nodded, heading into the bushes. Wolfstar sat down to wait, his shoulder feeling exasporating pain. He thought about the battle that just happened. Why was the rogue watching them? Will he be back? The bushes of bramble rustled, and Stormcloud lightly padded over to him, with a mouthful of cobweb. "Found some," she mewed. Wolfstar smiled as she spread the wet cobweb into his tense, muscular, bloody shoulder. Wolfstar winced and fliched, when the sting settled in. The two cats entered the camp, and murmurs filled the room, as they caught the gaze of Wolfstar's painful eyes, and his bloody shoulder. His steps were weak and stumbly from the cut of the huge, muscular rogue. Stormcloud guided Wolfstar to her den, filled with herbs that only Stormcloud could name. "You should rest," she said in a gentle tone like a robin's song. Wolfstar nodded as he sat down. "I will tend to your claw marks while you sleep," she mewed. Wolfstar closed his droopy eyes, and his weakness was satisfied as he drifted to sleep. Category:Fan Fictions